tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty to the Rescue
Rusty to the Rescue is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season. Plot Rusty enjoys visiting the Bluebell Railway, but Rusty's driver is concerned that the line needs an engine, so Rusty consults with Douglas. Douglas mentions that only Diesels travel to the Other Railway nowadays, which is where he found Oliver. That suits Rusty and the next day he travels to the Other Railway, slipping past the Diesels by lying that he is an inspection Diesel. He finds a tank engine named Stepney hiding on a siding and convinces him to escape to Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Douglas * Stepney * Rusty * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * The Diesel (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Oliver (mentioned) Locations * Sodor * Crovan's Gate * Bluebell Railway * The Other Railway * Barrow-in-Furness Trivia * This episode is loosely adapted from the Railway Series story, Bluebells of England. * The set of the Other Railway is the same as Crovan's Gate where Rusty met Percy and Douglas, only heavily modified. * This is the only fourth season episode not based on a story from the Railway Series. * In real life, the Bluebell Railway is a heritage line in England. * In the British narration, Henry and Gordon whistle to Rusty when he is heading to the Other Railway; this is missing in the American narration. * Scrap Thomas, Gordon, and Donald/Douglas models can be seen on the Other Railway. * The engines of the Other Railway are represented by Diesel, BoCo, Daisy, Mavis, and The Diesel, all with their backs turned to the camera. Goofs * In the British narration, when Thomas puffs past Rusty, he has Edward's whistle sound. * It is said that Rusty's driver came back to the sheds, but he actually returned to the siding. * When Rusty says "Right, we'll find one tomorrow", he has dry glue around his face. * It is said that Rusty's driver agreed to be Stepney's fireman. With that being said, how would Rusty get back? And what's more, his driver was never seen in Rusty's cab, so how could he get to the Other Railway? * In the British narration, when Rusty and Stepney return, Thomas, Gordon, and James' whistle sounds are heard, yet they are nowhere to be seen. * The manager on the Bluebell Railway is identical to the one who managed Duke's old line. * Why would the Skarloey Railway run all the way to the Other Railway? * Rusty is facing forwards when he travels to the Other Railway, but when he and Stepney leave, he is facing the other way without any explanation of how he turned around. * When Rusty first arrived on the Other Railway, some chains are seen hanging beside the signal box, but when Rusty says "Oh, what's that?" the chains disappear. * The tar wagon seen between BoCo and Daisy disappears in the last shot of the Other Railway. * On the Other Railway, the Diesels constantly change place. * Stepney has Rheneas' whistle sound. Gallery File:RustytotheRescueUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GordonandHenry.jpg|Gordon, Rusty, and Henry File:RustytotheRescue.jpg File:RustytotheRescue2.jpg|Douglas File:RustytotheRescue3.jpg|Douglas and Percy File:RustytotheRescue4.jpg File:RustytotheRescue5.jpg File:RustytotheRescue6.jpg File:RustytotheRescue7.jpg File:RustytotheRescue8.jpg File:RustytotheRescue9.jpg File:RustytotheRescue12.jpg File:RustytotheRescue13.jpg File:RustytotheRescue14.png File:RustytotheRescue15.png File:RustytotheRescue16.png File:RustytotheRescue17.png File:RustytotheRescue18.png File:RustytotheRescue19.png File:RustytotheRescue20.png File:RustytotheRescue21.png File:RustytotheRescue22.png File:RustytotheRescue23.png File:RustytotheRescue24.png File:RustytotheRescue25.png File:RustytotheRescue26.png File:RustytotheRescue27.png File:RustytotheRescue28.png File:RustytotheRescue29.png File:RustytotheRescue30.png|The manager File:RustytotheRescue31.png File:RustytotheRescue32.png File:RustytotheRescue33.jpg File:RustytotheRescue35.JPG Episode 450px|left Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes